Hipo
by Amaikurai
Summary: Stan tiene hipo, todos recurren a interesantes remedios para quitarselo, lo que sea. Style, Dip, Bunny, Creek, Candy y Tyde. ONE-SHOT.


**¡Moi, Moi!~ Si, lo se debería estar escribiendo Planes o Proyecto, pero no he tenido tiempo, mis disculpas, lo subire despues :) ... Pero traigo este fic que ya estaba escrito hace tiempo, no se se me ocurrio cuando me dio hipo y en la escuela D: Y luego nacio esto.**

**T**itulo: **Hipo**

**P**arejas: Style, Dip, Bunny, Creek, Candy y Tyde.

**S**umary: Stan tiene hipo, todos recurren a interesantes remedios para quitarselo, lo que sea.

**D**isclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, si no a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. De caso contrario sería tan yaoi como todos quisiéramos...

* * *

— ¡Podrías callarte de una buena vez!—grito Damien molesto y Pip intentaba calmarlo. No era el único en ese estado casi todos los presentes estaban igual, solo que algunos lo ocultaban con un gesto aburrido.

— ¡En lugar de solo quej*hip*arse ayúdenme!—respondió Stan.

El equipo Stan y Craig acompañados de Damien, Pip y Butters se encontraban en la cafetería estaban en receso y tenían otra hora libre después de su descanso así que decidieron por quedarse un rato en el comedor para después pasearse por la escuela. Pero yacían 25 minutos que el pelinegro de pompón rojo no paraba de tener un ataque de hipo que colmo la paciencia de todos.

Kyle estaba a su lado dándole ánimos de que pronto acabaría así como llegaba se iba pero su súper mejor amigovio dudaba de eso. Los demás estaban en una crisis nerviosa a punto de matarlo, bueno solo Damien, Craig y Cartman.

—Yo tengo la solución…— habló Craig.

—Carajo ¡No lo van a matar, por 500 vez que les digo!—Kyle defendió a su novio ganándose la seña obscena de Craig.

— ¡Deja de defenderlo judía marica! Si no se detiene ese hipo yo haré algo también y tu estas en esos planes—Cartman se había encabronado.

Todo estaba bien, al principio. Solo se encontraban platicando cuando a Stan le dio hipo, todos lo tomaron como burla pero después de los primeros 10 minutos empezaron a hartarse de ese jodido sonido.

Tweek, Pip y Butters veían preocupado al chico que tenía de vez en cuando un espasmo por la contracción del diagrama. Clyde y Token solo miraban de vez en cuando a todos tratando de despejar su mente haciendo figuras imaginarias en la mesa del comedor con sus dedos y Kenny molestaba a Butters picando la mejilla de este para que le pusiera atención, el pequeño rubio se hallaba sentado en las piernas de su novio.

— ¡Oh Cielos! L-Lo siento Stan, pero en serio ya me hartaste…—los presentes sorprendidos miraron al pequeño rubio y de inmediato Kenny se detuvo. —U-Usaré un remedio que escuche, pero no sé si funcione—frotó sus nudillos nervioso.

Se encamino a la cocina del instituto y compro una botella de agua se la dio a Stan.

—T-Tienes que tomarle 3 veces "Hipo de dios" al s-segundo sorbo "San Pedro me lo dio" y al tercero "Y-Ya se me quito". —sonrió.

Todos dudaron totalmente de su loca mirándole escépticos. Pero no tuvieron de otra si eso llegaba a solucionar ese maldito mal.

—Eso es estúpido, Butters. —respondió Cartman.

— ¡No es cierto, culo gordo! Si él lo pensó funcionara ¿verdad, cariño?—defendió Kenny volteando a ver a su novio sonriéndole. Butters devolvió el gesto acompañado de un leve sonrojo.

—Tú también defiendes al marica de Butters, Kenny. Solo lo haces para luego coger con él—recibió un puñetazo de parte del rubio inmortal.

—No te atrevas a molestarlo, culón.

— ¡Eres un idiota Kenny! ¡Y todos ustedes también!—si antes Cartman estaba enojado ahora ya había llegado a más que encabronado. — ¡Váyanse todos a la mierda! ¡¿Escucharon?! Me iré a ver si encuentro a Wendy—salió con pasos furiosos de lugar sin antes regresarse y gritarles un "Maricas" y usar la seña Tucker.

Todos ignoraron completamente el teatrito del castaño volviendo a concentrarse en Stan.

El pelinegro tomo la botella y la observo se sentía como un ridículo hacer eso. Bebió el primer sorbo.

—"Hipo de Dios"—el segundo sorbo—"San Pedro me lo dio"—tomo el agua que restaba—"Ya se me quito".

Todos esperaron unos segundos…

—*Hip* ¡Carajo!

Todos exclamaron molestos.

—Yo tengo otra solución, en Escocia se tomaban una cucharada de vinagre cuando te daba hipo—sonrió Pip tratando de ayudar.

—No creo funcione, Pip. Ese hipo parece del infierno— el anticristo recibió las miradas de todos— ¿Qué? Hasta lo parece—rodo los ojos calmando sus intenciones de incendiar a Stan. Se guardo unos momentos de silencio esperando otra idea—Y si… ¿Usamos un pájaro? Si, si. En Italia cuando les daba hipo ponían un ave en la boca del afectado y si cantaba el hipo de iba. Además si no funciona Stan se ahogaría con el pájaro y de todas maneras se solucionarían.

Parecieron pensarlo por un minuto.

—Oigan, ni si quiera se les o*hip*curra—exclamo sorprendido el azabache por ver que sus amigos consideraban la idea, pero estaban tan desesperados.

— ¡Gah!¡Jesuscristo! Tener hipo es ¡DEMASIADA PRESION! ¡Y si nunca te recuperas y tienes hipo como el hombre que lo tuvo por 69 años y luego mueres a los 70!—exclamo Tweek jalando su camisa.

—Eso no puede ser posible, Tweekers—Craig tranquilizo a su rubio novio.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Yo lo leí!—hablo orgulloso Kenny como si hubiera sido su hazaña.

— ¿Tu? ¿Leyendo?—pregunto Kyle incrédulo, al igual que los demás, no le creían.

—Si en mis tiempos libres leo…—le siguieron observando fijamente—Esta bien me equivoque de revista playboy y compre una de record Guinness…—confesó.

Ya lo veían venir. Y otra vez el hipo de Stan volvió la atención a él.

— ¡Oh por el dios de los Tacos! ¡Ya cállate!—Clyde se cubrió los oídos para no escuchar más.

—Stan—capto su atención Kyle con sus mejillas sonrosadas—Estoy embarazado…

—…—La cara de confusión de todos era todo un poema. El silencio sepulcral los volvió a llenar, esta vez por minutos enteros. Y Kyle se sonrojo hasta las puntas de sus cabellos.

— …¿Qué?...—atino a decir Damien.

Todos despertaron a oír el hipo y Kyle bajo la mirada avergonzado y triste, pero más el primero.

—Pensé que sorprendiendo a Stan a él se le quitaría el hipo. —intento excusarse Kyle que honestamente ni él sabía porque lo dijo.

—Viejo, es con un susto no una "sorpresa" o lo que fuera eso. —explico Token a los que aun seguían en shock.

Pronto volvieron a la normalidad después de pasar un trauma… Pero el hipo seguía taladrando su cabeza.

—Aguantare la res*hip*piracion…

Así lo hizo esperaban que esta fuera su esperanza, pero el desgraciado hipo no se quitaba. Estaban desesperados que no importaba que idea fuera mientras solucionara el problema.

— ¡Ya sé!—esta vez Kenny tomo por los hombros a su amigo y lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Qué carajo estás ha*hip* ciendo?

Era como una guerra de miradas, ninguno parpadeaba. Todos se concentraron en el par que se observaba ¿Lo habían logrado?

—*hip*—Kenny no se inmuto, comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Stan con las intenciones de besarlo. Lo tomo del rostro para evitar el escape, mientras el azabache evitaba el contacto. Kyle reacciono pero fue detenido por Craig, después de forzar y ver que no tenia oportunidad se rindió.

—¡Suéltame!—se zafó Stan y corrió junto a Kyle. Si Kenny le hubiera besado, estaba seguro de que Kyle no le perdonaría, el miedo por ser abandonado por el pelirrojo le invadió.

—Funciono…—hablo sorprendido Damien, que la verdad no entendía que había pasado igual que los demás. Todo pasó rápido y no tenía ningún sentido.

Pero era verdad Marsh ya no tuvo hipo, esperaron unos minutos a que apareciera pero nunca lo hizo.

Lo habían logrado.

—Eso nunca falla—Kenny pasó su brazo por el hombro de su novio sonriendo con arrogancia.

—La maldición del hipo, pasó!—exclamo Clyde .

Después hubo un silencio en el que se miraron entre sí preguntándose qué hacer. Cuando entro Cartman abrazando a su novia, algo de su enojado con los chicos.

— ¿Y qué le quitaron el odioso hipo a ese hippie marica?—rio burlón.—*hip*—Cartman cubrió su boca sorprendido todos lo miraron fijamente.

—Venden unos helados deliciosos en la esquina. —todos asintieron rápidamente a Clyde. Evitando el tema huyeron del fuertecito.  
—¡Hey Esperen*hip*me, quítenme este hi*hip*hipo! ¡Carajo!

Nadie soportaría de nuevo mucho tiempo ese hipo infernal.

* * *

**¿Y bien Review o Favs? :3 **

**¡Gracias por leerme!**


End file.
